Ineffable Dalliance
by The Eternal Lullaby
Summary: She was unsure. He had his heart set on her. He always did, she was the one who first made him smile. ONE SHOT. SumireKoko. First fic, tell me what you think! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Bummer, I know. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi :).**

Hi there! This is my first fan fiction, on Gakuen Alice of course (the manga/anime is just wayyy too awesome). It is a one-shot that features my favourite couple, Sumire and Koko (well apart from NatsumeMikan & RukaHotaru…). Since it is my first, I don't find it that good, but I think I will improve over time. Enjoy!

* * *

Ineffable Dalliance

"I love you," he breathed softly, laying a kiss on the forehead of a green eyed beauty. She didn't reply. An uncertain smile lingered on her face. It looked weak and fake. He _knew _it was weak and fake. It was inevitable with that mind reading alice of his." I love you too darling," he continued, lifting his voice an octave, making it sound as alluring as possible.

"I don't sound like that!" the girl ejaculated, shooting a brief glare towards her spiky haired boyfriend. Sumire then turned around to witness the display that was about to start. It always started around this time. Natsume was listening to Mikan ramble on and on about how she wanted to be treated with more respect, and how she didn't understand why she cared for him so much. Natsume had decided to wear that certain mask of aloofness and continued eating his lunch. You could see the small hint of a smile on his face if you looked closely though. This was a usual sight, and Sumire could not help but watch every time. The affection between those two had never lingered. It remained strong.

Sumire looked back as soon as she realised the warmth of his arms were now gone, the soft breath on her neck had now disappeared. He was leaning against his desk; arms crossed against his chest. He was talking to his best friend Kitsuneme. His blond hair spiky and unruly and his high school uniform worn to express his carefree spirit, with the black jacket not fully buttoned and his tie missing. Yes, Kokoroyomi was a good looking guy, but she wasn't sure if he was enough.

The two had hooked up on a normal day. Sumire was feeling lonely and upset. She just had a disagreement with the rest of the class about the alice festival that was coming up, and the result was nobody wanted to talk to her anymore. She may have been bossy, but she meant well. Sumire thought she was right-no, knew she was right. The others just didn't see it. That was when she noticed a certain spiky haired boy looking her direction. From there, the rest was history. He was just a consolement. He was her comfort.

Koko seemed to notice Sumire staring and looked her direction to beam his everlasting smile towards her. Sumire just looked away and headed towards the door. She was finished her lunch, and was now inattentive towards the rest of the world.

* * *

"_Class, we have a new student today," Hina-sensei had entered the classroom A-3, quieting the alices. _

_A boy with messy dirty blond hair had entered the room. He looked quiet and intimidating. He had a blank nonchalant look about him, and he was taller than the average 6-year-old. _

"_My name is Kokoroyomi, mind-reading alice, single star. Please take care of me," the boy said in an emotionless voice, although he was really rather nervous inside._

_Nobody questioned why he told the class his name was Kokoroyomi, as that meant mind reader. Nobody really wanted to know his real name._

"_Does anyone have questions for the new student?"_

_No answer._

"_Well, does anybody want to volunteer to be Koko-kun's partner? Anybody?" she looked around the room._

_No one raised their hands. Well- almost no one._

"_Are you guys all cowards? He's not a monster. Hina-sensei, I would like to be his partner," a girl with seaweed green permed hair spoke up, a confident look and aura surrounding her._

"_Well, since that is now settled, I would like to give you a free class. Yes, I don't normally do this, but we have a new student today so I would like for you to use this time well and get to know Koko-kun better. I will be in the faculty room next door, so come if you need my attention. Oh, and Koko-kun, take a seat next to your partner," she then left the room and left Koko to sit down. Nobody approached didn't expect them to. _

"_Hey, new guy," said Sumire. More like, demanded. Koko didn't answer so she continued on. "I'll be showing you around at first recess, don't keep me waiting." _

_Koko was surprised, to say the least. _

* * *

Watching her leave was hard. To Koko, she wasn't just leaving the room, she was digging up a larger space to try and leave his heart. He knew her thoughts, he tried to change them, and he didn't give up. When she seemed vulnerable and lonely, he walked in while the rest walked out. Koko knew though. She hadn't asked for any of that and hadn't found the need to thank him, not once. In fact, he was just there, lingering around. He wasn't the subject of her thoughts 24/7, or at least a lot of the time. Koko knew.

That hadn't stopped him from chasing. But something kept on nagging him, telling him that he wouldn't be able to catch her. It was their last year in the academy, time was running out.

"Hey, Koko… Kokoooooo… Kokoroyomi!" something had registered in his brain that his partner in crime was just calling out to him.

_What were we talking about again? _Koko had redirected his attention to his best friend. _Oh yeah… a new prank. _

"I'm listening," the raised eyebrow and concerned look had caused Koko to smile even wider towards Kitsuneme. Why burden him with his troubles? There was no need.

"Go. Just go, Koko. It's rather obvious what, or should I say _who _you are thinking about. Even if I am _not _the mind reader," Kitsuneme put on a knowing smile before floating up in to the air and wondering out the door and entering the hall. Koko knew where he was heading to. Everywhere and nowhere, Kitsuneme was just that type of person.

It took some time for Koko to actually register his words though. And when he did, he muttered a silent "thank you," and ran out of the classroom, in an attempt to catch Permy and confront her. The bell signalling class was soon going to ring.

He probed the school, trying to find his love. He had almost given up hope, until he caught sight of a girl with seaweed green permed hair. _His_ girl.

"Permy! Permy! We need to talk!" he called out, running towards her, and in the process tripping over his own feet. He looked up and scrambled to his feet, and looked up to the direction of his girlfriend. She was walking away. He knew she just didn't hear him, but his heart thought otherwise. She was fading, and once she completely disappeared, she wouldn't come back. And she faded. Farther and farther away, 'till she couldn't be seen.

* * *

Graduation came and went, couples were no longer couples, or maybe they had decided to stay with each other for the rest of their lives. They made it, but the memories couldn't be broken. Alice Academy had a façade hiding its inner darkness, something only its students knew about. Of course, there were happy times too, but not enough to out rule the dark times.

Kokoroyomi had found himself rolling along in life, working as a famous private investigator known throughout Japan. He was known to be able to crack any case with his mind reading alice and always-smiling expression.

Sumire was with the police force,_ literally_ sniffing out every case. She was also quite well known, alices were always well known.

Odd, with their line of work, they never crossed paths.

Maybe it's time to move on, they had thought.

_She will never love me. It's been three years. If she hasn't figured her feelings out by now, there isn't much of a chance that she will. I mean, look at Natsume and Mikan,_ he reasoned.

Natsume and Mikan had known right away that they had been the perfect pair. They had gotten married as soon as they graduated. Koko was still in contact with the two. Their love was still as strong. Heck, Mikan was due to have a baby at any moment now!

_He will never come back. I left, and am still waiting. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made, one that I can't fix,_ she moped.

Sumire realised her mistake. But she was too late. At that point, she had lost contact with Koko. She lost contact with all her friends. She wondered how they were doing. She just kept wondering.

They didn't know that fate had something going for them.

* * *

"_Come onnnnn," an annoyed girl had complained about the mind reader's slowness. She had had enough of waiting around. She wanted to get the tour over and done with._

"_U-u-um, coming," he stuttered, clumsily putting away his pencil and paper and rushing to follow Permy out the door. _

_They walked in silence, Sumire rushing to show him around so she could get to the playground. Koko followed quietly, not even bothering to stop and mention that he still hadn't fully taken in any of the places that they had been to. _

_Then she made a sudden stop in the hallway, causing Koko to bump in to her. Sumire payed no heed and let out a light chuckle. _

"_I don't get it. I really don't. Why are you wearing a mask? And even in front of __me,__ your partner. I just don't get it," she then walked on, leaving Koko stunned for the second time. _

_His partner was just full of surprises. _

* * *

The rain hit the ground with a _splat! _People were running to get coverage, or hurrying under their umbrellas. Koko was at the wheel of his car, heading home. He had just gone drinking with the guys. It was a nice feeling, drinking. He felt unstable. Explosive and bubbly. But he also felt tired. He needed to get home. Yuu had warned him-well, everybody- that they shouldn't drink and drive. But the chances of an accident happening were slim, considering no one was on the road. Yuu also had tried to remind people how stupid it was to think that, and that if they did it before and got away with it, it doesn't mean that they should do it again. It was just _too dangerous._

Yuu worried too much.

As Koko watched the road ahead of him, the raindrops hitting the windshield, Koko felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier by the second.

He felt his head drop down for a second to rest on the wheel.

_Wait, what am I doing? This is wrong! _Koko felt scared now. The road was swerving. He had to get out. He was stupid.

There were two wheels now. Which was the right one?

There were multiple roads. Which one should he take?

There were three people crossing the road. Wait, crossing the road?!

"OUT OF THE WAY!" he cried out, in a panic. It was obvious that no one could hear him, but he was really desperate. His foot collided with the pedal, but not in time.

He saw the alert look of the person, as they swerved their head towards the direction of his car. The opened mouth. The permed hair-wait. The permed hair. Oh, crap. Koko slammed the car door open and rushed to the girls side. There was a crowd forming, and he heard the faint call of someone fran tically trying to call the ambulance.

"SUMIRE! NO, SUMIRE. OPEN UP YOUR EYES!" He cried, in hysterics now. "Open up your eyes. I love you. I love you. You're not really dead, you're just shocked. Please. Please," he rested his head in his hands, trying t o find Sumire's thoughts. If he heard them, she was obviously still alive. Trying to ignore the large amount of blood pouring from the side of her head, Koko's looked towards Sumire's face features. Her eyes which were once a vibrant green were now darkly looking up at him.

"_Hey, Koko. Remember to always smile... I can't say I love you, but I tried."_

Koko never really did forget.

* * *

"_You!" Sumire elongated her finger to point at Koko._

"_Y-yes?" a frightened Koko had walked up to Sumire who was holding a dodgeball and was getting ready to play a game with the rest of the class."Do you need me?"_

"_Ugh, why are you acting so scared? I don't bite-"_

"_-well actually..."_

"_Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, I was just going to tell you that you should smile more often. Honestly, you scare everybody with that look of yours."_

"_What look?" _

"_You seriously don't notice? You're always wearing a weird frown. And, as your partner, I find it necessary to tell you up front," Sumire had used her finger to poke his forehead, and turned around to attend her game, leaving Koko dumbfounded._

_He ran up to her, and tapped her shoulder. He stretched his mouth so that he was smiling from one ear to the other. _

"_Hey... is that alright? I'm not really used to this," Koko mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _

"_Yeah, but it's kind of creepy. You know, you're an odd boy, Kokoroyomi," she said, inspecting his strange grin. Koko wiped his smile off, embarrassed and looked down to his feet._

"_Hey! You two!" cried Yuu, waving his arms wildly._

"_What, Iinchou?" the girl snapped, a little annoyed. _

"_I'm just taking pictures of our class for the yearbook... s-sorry if I interrupted something..." Yuu was a little cowardly, but he waved it off. _

"_Just take the picture then!"She looked towards the camera, then nudged Koko."Smile," Sumire harshly whispered, and then turned back to the camera._

_CLICK!_

"_Ugh, Koko! You're not even smiling," Sumire stated when she snatched the camera from their class president. _

"_Erm... can I have that back?" Yuu asked. She tossed it back carelessly, leaving Yuu struggle to catch it. _

_She bounced the dodge ball once and headed towards her large group of friends. She stopped repositioned her angle so that she was slightly facing Koko. _

" _Coming?"_

_And that's when he started chasing._

* * *

That is it for my little one-shot! How did you guys like it? Well, please leave a review! Does anyone else remember the scene when they are looking back at the yearbooks and found the one of Koko and Sumire? That's when I decided that they would be the perfect couple. That they were meant to be.

And, just letting you know, but my next one will be a one shot for Yotsuba! Check it out later on, I would be very pleased!


End file.
